


a dreamer and a believer cross paths... (temporary hiatus)

by KaiKagamine202



Category: Original Work, Thief (Video Game 2014)
Genre: 30 prompts, F/F, Gay Stuff, little to no angst, tags included in chapters/prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKagamine202/pseuds/KaiKagamine202
Summary: 30 prompts, 1 whole work. little to no angst, ranging from general audiences to teen audiences (rating may change if needed), strictly carys and erin.





	1. a reference chapter because yall probably have no fucking clue what i'm talking about

carys (left) + erin (right) in a modern AU because i could finally draw these two gaybies right

the blue markings on carys's arm are her markings from her powers (thief AU), but in the modern AU i'm using, it's just a huge ass tattoo she got

carys's info:

carys is the third youngest main character in g:g, so i'm using that as a guide for her age range. erin is in her 20s (according the the thief reboot wikia). however, carys is in her early 20s, and since erin's actual age is unknown, i've decided to make erin the older of the two due to her personality (stubborn, cocky, reckless, mildly hostile) compared to carys's (sensitive, emotional, cautious, neurotic). carys is roughly 5 feet and 7 inches tall, and her weight varies based on her form. unfortunately, she developed schizoaffective disorder overtime and is nyctophobic (terrified of the dark) (for a reason that is not exactly appropriate for this work), and has breakdowns from time to time where she sees violent visions and figures.

she has one older brother (10 years older), elric and her mother, junebug, however their father is unknown and nowhere to be found.


	2. a reference chapter because yall probably have no fucking clue what i'm talking about

Moonlight peered through the stained windows of the abandoned warehouse gently, almost as if it were determined to not stir a soul in the weathered structure.

In the office overlooking the cluttered space, it was near silent. The only sounds that were just barely heard were the passive, paced breaths between the two women, and the occasional rustling of the sheets and blanket, accompanied with a near silent grunt from Carys as she adjusted. Erin would shift slightly as well, for the most part burrowing her body deeper into the other’s muscular form.

_Her eyes shifted around the abstract scape, her feet playing among the wisps of dust as she floated around. Pliant bubble-like clouds parted around her. Askew shapes formed a futuristic and complex city. She marveled at the lack of traffic; no orphans shoving past her, no disgusted glares at the sight of her “kind,” no fugitives barreling by her-_

_A wail, vulnerable and helpless, penetrated the silence, somewhere just north and echoing through a strange steam serving as a window. Curious by nature, she went to figure out just how, what, who had cried out._

_But after only a couple steps, the wailing became louder, almost real; a shuddering, pulsating feeling pressed against her chest, near wheezing breaths too close to her ears-_

Carys jolted awake immediately, finding that her love had been the culprit of the sounds and feelings, breathing shallowly and trembling violently against her form.

“I-I said get the fuck away FROM ME!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sweetness, wake up, it’s not real!” The magi shook her gently, waking the thief up, whom cried out in surprise, nearly kicking her as she cried and squirmed. Carys shushed her softly, tucking her head into the crook of the older's shoulder. "Sweetness. Erin. It's okay. It's not real. It's not happening. I'm right here." Erin's breathing slowed slightly, still trembling and whimpering into her girlfriend's form.

"There you go. You're safe. Wanna talk about it? You don't have t-"

"The House of Blossoms. I was there again, in that damned dress. Surrounded by guards. No hairpins, nothing to lob at them. They..." Her voice became shaky and overwhelmed, struggling to finish the sentence. To end the thought, get rid of it. "They touched me, beat me, then as I lay there, broken, crying, I saw nothing but red, heard nothing but ringing."

An uncomfortable, disturbing silence filled the room, before the magi sighed sadly. "Well, shit..." she muttered, holding the thief tighter.

"You never have to worry about that as long as I'm around." Carys sat up. "See this necklace?" She thumbed the dangling quartz, which appeared lifeless. Erin watched it. "Yeah."

"What do you think it does? Do you think it has powers?"

"Do you like... stab it into your hand and do some sort of thing with the blood?" The magi chuckled lightly.

"...Close enough." The crystal began to glow faintly, as if it were resting. A small cloud formed at the top, bright and unaffected while she fumbled with it. "See the cloud?" The thief nodded. "When I or a loved one gets hurt or troubled, this cloud gets dark and stormy. But if I get hurt trying to save them, a lightning storm appears inside of it."

"Remember how I told you about the consciousness inside of me? My grandmother's? Once the lightning storm appears, I close my eyes, I tell it to come out, and it's as if a broken arm or a large wound was just a mosquito bite to me. All of my power comes back." Erin marveled at the little cloud, watching as it floated listlessly. "If you'd like, I can show you sometime. I can summon it whenever I want without being hurt. Don't get any ideas, though. If you steal it, I will find you, and I will tickle you."

The thief chuckled and shook her head, chucking a pillow at Carys, whom tackled her. "Now come on, I gotta get back to sleep so I can mess around outside with a certain someone tomorrow."


	3. "...did you just fall asleep on me? please wake up, you're being too cute right now." (sleepy carys, tv marathon, cute little flirty erin, modern AU)

Erin watched the TV screen flicker, wide awake. All of the lights in the house were off, nothing but the tame sounds of the widescreen and chuckles reverberating through the lower floor of the two-story apartment. Since approximately 10 at night, the duo sat on the large couch in the TV room, binge-watching mystery shows and snacking.

A character clad in a trench coat and boots had trapped himself with his clueless assistant, the two characters fighting over something quite boring, like the different types of traps. "Man, is it just me, or should I have became a director?" Erin joked. However, when she turned to see if Carys was going to crack some sort of cheesy pick-up line or dirty joke, she was surprised to find that the snack bowl that once was on her lap was replaced with the author's head, eyes shut as she peacefully slumbered.

The raven sighed. "You and your sleep thing. Were you always like this?" she mumbled. She tried to keep her attention on the escape of the detective and intern, yet every time she would reach for the supposed snack bowl, she instead found her hand distracted and touching her sleeping love, some way, somehow. "Do you want me to put you to bed? You're distracting me from the good part..."

While her instincts were telling her to either wake her gently and take her to bed or carry her over to her room, her urges screamed at her to do otherwise. Erin set the snack bowl on the table beside the couch, turning the TV's volume down and shifting her body in order to get a better view of her asleep muse.

She started by petting Carys's highlighted curls, surprised at the plush feel as she ran her hands through and over them. "If I were to do this to you while you were awake, you would like it, huh..."

The younger artisan groaned softly and turned towards her gently, causing Erin to smirk in amusement. "How is it that you always manage to look so cute like this? I mean, not that you're not cute when you're not asleep, but you just look so happy and comfortable."

Her girlfriend's lips twitched and her eyelashes fluttered, body twitching softly as if she was immersed in a dream, emitting a chuckle from the con artist. "You're acting like a puppy now, all twitchy and fluttery. Though, I don't want one. They can't hug and kiss and be all blushy and cutesy like you. Trickster's boxers, you better not be awake right now."

She took note of her softly parted lips, nipping her own softly. "You know, we should start doing goodnight and good morning kisses. You'd love that, wouldn't you... maybe I'll give you one before I go to bed. If I do, that is. Well, even if I don't, I think I'll steal a quick one right now, just for giggles." Erin leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, not wanting to wake Carys up while she was still in a soft and mushy mood.

However, her body and time had other ideas, as the sun began to rise. "Well, looks like I am going to bed..." she yawned out. "I love you, you silly, adorable little sweetheart."


	4. "is that why you like having your door cracked open or for me to sleep next to you and cuddle? oh, wow..." (carys has nyctophobia, cuddling, kisses, reassurance, modern AU)

It had been a long night. The duo had finished working on installing more mood lighting around the house, organizing art supplies, and working on other minor changes in the condo. Not to mention, it was about 2 AM, 

"Well," The con artist paused as she stretched. "I think I've burned past my limit on energy, so I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight, munch." As Erin planted a kiss on her cheek and headed to her room, Carys hesitantly went to her own bedroom, scanning the pitch black room out of habit. She stepped in and ran to her bed, turning on her nightlight and peeking her head out from under the covers.

Unfortunately, as she began to fall into a light slumber, a loud crackle resounded from outside; a lightning storm, shorting out the power, and of course, the soothing glow of the nightlight. The young artisan jolted awake, slowly beginning to hyperventilate, and eventually, screaming in pure fear. The whole house had gone dark, the starry dark curtains on her window not helping the situation, leaving her in what felt like an abyss.

As she whimpered, another scream tore from her throat, raw and strong. A door opened from the left of the hall, accompanied by the frantic, angry sound of a metal pole extending. "Carys? Who the fuck- oh..." The door nearly banged into the wall, an almost raging yet slowly decompressing Erin tossing the foldable staff to the side and walking over to the bed, gently pulling up the covers and peeking under. Her girlfriend was curled into a ball, a shivering and anxious mess, jolting up.

"Whoa, hey. It's just me. You scared me awake with all the noise..."

"Pl-please, h-help me, someone's coming, someone-"

"Munch. Hon." The con artist pulled the covers back slightly more, this time laying beside Carys. "Look at me." Obsidian eyes wide with panic locked with slate. "Nobody's coming. Nobody else is here. Just you and me." Erin whispered, kissing her love's forehead. The shivering and her breaths slowed, body uncurling slowly.

"That's better," she sighed. "I usually am not all about being sappy and mushy and stuff as you've seen, but is there something you're not telling me?"

"N-No, i-it's nothing." Her muse stared at her blankly.

"Now, I'm no psychic or gypsy or some witchy-magicky-Primal obsessed-thingy, but every other person I've been around in the past didn't scream and do _that_ when the power would go out. Come on, out with it."

"I-It's stupid and childish. Y-You're gonna laugh."

"No, I won't. Muuuuunch, come on. I may giggle at you occasionally screaming about a spider or getting spooked by me in the middle of the night, but I'm not that mean. ...Please?" Carys sighed, inhaling deeply.

"I-I'mscaredofthedark."

"...What?"

"I-I'm scared of the dark."

"...Oh. Is that why you want me to cuddle you to sleep and leave the door cracked at night?" The younger woman nodded, embarrassed. "And also why you have those taffing bright nightlights around the house?.. I was not expecting that." Ashamed, her love looked down.

"...But, you know what?"

"Wh-what..."

"While I'll admit it's a little interesting, I find it absolutely friggin' adorable. D-Do you mind if I yell for a second?" Carys nodded, slightly less humiliated.

"Oy, would you quit that loud, arrogant arse lightning of yours? It's impressive, but us humans like our taffin' light!" Her love burst out into laughter, earning a hearty chuckle from Erin. She sighed. "Well, now that that's out of the dark, are you okay to go back to sleep on your own, or at least try?"

"Ehhh... I feel better, but... it would be nice if we could cuddle for what's left of the night..."

"That's okay, too. Now get over here, and go back to sleep, you silly munch."


	5. "it's only a movie, munch. besides, even a 12 year old would make a better serial killer than this jackass" (scary movies, cuddling, reassurance, sweet cinnamon bun + schizoaffective carys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact about carys; in the actual series, and in real life, carys and the person i based her off of actually suffers from schizoaffective disorder, and tends to have freakouts in which she sees blood and dead bodies, or even people getting severely injured. i decided to make it canon, because i thought it would be nice to not only represent groups of people with physical illnesses, but also people with mental disorders/syndromes. :)

As the TV screen flickered and cheesy horror music signaled the beginning of the thriller, the duo sat on the couch coolly (the con artist did, at least), snack bowl in front of them. The young author was already shaking softly, even in the comfort of the large couch, numerous blankets and pillows, and her unbothered love, whom seemed not the slightest bit fazed by the sketchy cabin and the large forest surrounding it.

\---

About a half of an hour of bloodshed, screams and dead bodies had passed, when sniffling and whimpering came from Erin's left. When she looked over, Carys appeared to be burrowed into her side, slowly beginning to have an anxious breakdown. "Munch, what's wrong?" The only response she got was a gentle whine and sob. "I don't like this movie, I don't like it, I don-" Her voice began to rise in pitch, shaky and breathy.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, come here." The older artist mumbled, pulling her love closer and turning the brightness down on the widescreen. She sighed. "You know, I've been watching this stuff since I was like, 8. Though, I get you. It's not something you see every day." Erin whispered in her 'it's not gonna happen but that doesn't mean it's not real' voice (which she reserved for her girlfriend, the poor thing)

"But unfortunately, these things exist in the real world, and we just have to accept the fact that it happens. I know it's scary. I know it's unpleasant, and I still try to keep in mind that you see these things in your head, and please excuse me if I get something wrong. Look at me." Carys looked up at her, wiping her tears away and sniffling. "No matter what, no matter where I am, remember that you're safe. As long as you have me, your friends and mine, you're okay. Okay?"

The author nodded in response, breathing deeply and eventually going back into her bubbly and non-sniffy demeanor. Erin went back into her stubborn and blunt act, chuckling. "Besides, what kind of grown dumbass goes into the furnace to 'heat it up'? And what kind of killer runs around while looking for someone? By the Trickster's tits, even a 12 year old from here could do it better."

The two laughed lightheartedly, Carys laying back and resting her head in the con artist's lap while she turned the brightness back up and watched the movie, calm and cuddly.


	6. "why can't we just get a bird? cats are- trickster's arse, can we please get that one?" (pet store, modern AU, utter silliness, mostly dialogue, flirting)

"Carys, if we're going to get a pet, we should at least get a bird. They're easier to take care of."

"But cats are better! Birds throw shit out of their cages, right?"

Stifling a giggle at the sound of her love cursing (it was surprising and adorable), Erin looked around at the puppies and hamsters around them. "...They do. But cats claw and hiss and do mean stuff... Why are you giving me the 'are you sure about that' look?" The young author softened. "Birds have beaks, and they hurt."

"Then why do you make those seagull noises if you don't like them so much, silly?" She sucked in a sharp breath of air jokingly. "You got me on that one. Why don't we look at both the cats and birds, first?"

\---

As the duo walked around, occasionally petting a hamster or a puppy (a no to both), they listed the pros and cons of both cats and birds, even considering a consensus.

"If you don't stop with this cat thing, I'll eat your cat." The con artist wiggled her eyebrows suggestively for emphasis.

" _Erin!_ Not in public!" Carys giggled, a strawberry blush blooming on her cheeks. The older artisan suddenly stopped, gasping and giggling. "Oh my gods. Oh my- Munch, look." She tugged on her love's pastel pink jacket.

In the glass cage in front of them, a black cat, with one dark eye and one crystal blue eye meowed cautiously. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"N-" Carys paused. "Oh my gods, she looks like him."

"She? Oh."

"A girl cat has a higher pitched meow. But seriously, we have to take a picture, or something."

"Forget that."

"Huh?"

"Do you still want a cat?"

"I thought you wanted a bird, but yeah...?"

"Well, does Baron sound like a good name to you?" The author nodded excitedly. "Though..." she said aloud, leaning into Erin's ear. "I'm still going on about the cat thing, so I'll be awake when you're ready." Carys whispered, carefully holding the cat's cage and supplies as they went back to their yellow Focus, giggly as if nothing happened.

The con artist's face reddened, paired with a mischievous grin.

"You better be."


End file.
